Everlasting A Renesmee and Jacob Fan Fiction
by HollyHartleymermaidmagic1312
Summary: Everlasting: A chilling story about the love between Renesmee and Jacob from the start. With each new day Renesmee grows, grows adoring Jacob. They are free to live a complete life with each other forever, but first they must face the challenge; The enemy. Time.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

Hey guys i recently became obsessed with the Renesmee and Jacob love story and all the fan fics I have read talk about how when Renesmee is 7 or 8 but I want to do from when she's growing up to that point so enjoy!

Chapter 1

Renesmee's POV

Age 1 human years (5 years) how she looks and acts

I lay in bed, my mom trying to help me sleep, but it's no use, I'm too sick. I hear mom and dad talk and they say I make myself sick, but I can't help it. They say it's because of Jacob and it is, whenever Jacob is gone, I can't help but feel lonely. And now Edward lay by my bed too, brushing back my hair from my burning forehead trying to reach Jacob through his mind.

"Where's Jacob, mommy?" I groan, clutching my stomach. Jacob protects me and I can't sleep unless he's here to lay with me, before every bedtime he sings me his lullaby, a wolf lullaby that I can't help but love. The soothing sound is the only opting to rest my nightmares.

Off in the distance the loud howl of a wolf runs through the forest and I sprint to the window gliding my small hands against the glass. The cold in the air tensed my hands spreading a chill down my body. "It's okay, Jake was just checking up with Billy, he's on his way." my dad said stepping to my side and picking me off the ground.

Bella stepped over, kissing my dad and then planting little kisses on my head," Why don't we go downstairs, Nessie?"

Edward clutching my securely in his arms, took his time down the steps, throwing me in the air and always catching me from the fall. I giggled, grasping onto dad.

"There's the princess," Uncle Emmet smiled, his arms wrapped around aunt Rose on the couch.

"Hey, baby," Rosie held out her hands as Edward set me down, I ran and nestled into Rosie's arms. "Can't sleep?" She ran her smooth fingers down my braided hair and I giggled as she gently tickled my stomach. I lied down, my legs across uncle Emmet and my head against Rosie's lap, sliding her fingers down the slope of my nose.

My eyes fluttered, but they still wouldn't close, not without the comfort of Jake. Esme strode into the room, catching my gaze. "Awwww, Nessie again baby?" she walked over and kissed my forehead, then began whispering to my mom and dad.

Turning away from them, I pushed myself to closing my eyes until I heard the door creak open. Jacob ran in the room and I ran into his arms and he flung me in the air,"There's my Nessie," he hugged me and swiftly ran upstairs laying me down in my large bed. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I need you Jake, will you sing please?" I smiled up at him.

"Of course, Nessie." Jacob lay down on my bed and sang his lullaby to me. I felt myself drifting off, now knowing I was safe until the sunset came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV

Age 4 Human Years (12 years old looks and acts)

My eyes twinkled open, to the shining from my skin. Jacob lay next to me, his heart thudding against the snow outside as the little droplets hit the crisp blanket of snow. Sliding out from the covers I stepped outside my door, knocking on my Bella and Edward's door. "Mom?" I gently pushed the door open peering my head inside.

My eyes searched through the room yet it was empty and suddenly I was worried. "Dad?" Stepping back, I skipped down the hall in an instant, realizing Jacob wasn't in my room anymore. Startled my hand reached for the door as I slowly backed out of the hall. Our cottage was so silent, so quaint and loud as the silence built up inside me driving me to insanity. The kitchen was empty, not an object out of place, just like the living room where the fireplace blew clear waves of air throughout the house.

Reaching for the door knob, I pushed it open as gently as I could but the horror had made a tower inside my heart stacking up ready to pounce and scare me to death. Nothing like this had ever happened before not in our house or even the other one.

A breeze of cold air stung my face awakening me even more as if that was possible now. The air was brisk and the snow still fell leaving a cover over the ground that made me smile inside; I loved the snow. Reaching my hand out, the snow fell harder and harder covering my senses, but I turned my sight on clearer distinguishing what was what through the curtain of snow.

I began spinning under the waves of crystals which brushed through my hair and skin illuminating me like the world had just sent little kisses after me. Something then caught my attention from the bushes though; something sharp set off my instincts making me stop. Frozen like the ice against our cottage, I remained where I was keeping myself open to what was around me.

Nothing. Maybe it was the wind; maybe I was just imagining things. So instead, I let the fear carry me away, sprinting to the house. The swiftness of my feet questioned gravity itself as I continue making a mad dash for the main house. My senses sparkled through and in the white I saw red, a pair of red dots which turned black and disappeared. I pushed harder through the snow as the pair of dots swarmed my memory and haunted my mind. "JAKE?"

My voice was the highest I have ever heard it, not a beautiful bell like my mom's but a piercing howl from a harmed animal. Seeing the house just up ahead through the colonies of snow, I screamed Jake's name one last time until I grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges.

It was silent; empty just as the other house until someone's hands grasped around me and smiled their name through their teeth.

"Nessie! Happy birthday sweetie!" The voice wasn't one that harmed me, but made me smile, one that made me feel safe. Twisting from his arms I turned around hugging Jacob trying to see how tall I could reach on my tip toes now that I was thirteen.

Jake laughed, knowing I couldn't reach his height and pulled me up into his arms. "You scared me," I giggled, hiding my face in his arm.

"Sorry, it wasn't my idea, Nessie." Jacob sounded sincerely sorry and his voice hurt me making me feel bad, but he picked himself back up and twirled me in the air throwing me across the room to Aunt Rosalie's arms.

"Hey, baby happy birthday." She rubbed her nose against mine and I embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you Rose its perfect." I looked up spotting the radiant decorations set up inside the house. My favorite colors gold and red shone across the room. Beautiful glass chandeliers and glistening balloons twirled through the air and it wasn't one of those cheesy decorations it was really extravagant, a diamond in the ruff in my eyes. "Oh, Alice helped with all that too," Rose gleamed as I whipped across the room clutching Alice.

"It's amazing." My smile spread across from my ear to ear and my thoughts were sorted once they got jumbled.

"Happy birthday my little teen," Emmett and Japer shouted from across the room. Jasper threw a baseball right at my head and I didn't hesitate to catch it giggling nonstop.

Carlisle and Esme flew over and pulled me into their arms just as my mom and dad appeared in the room. My mother shone little the prettiest star and my dad held her close opening their arms out for me. We all grabbed each other and I held my hand up to my mom's plush cheek showing her how worried I was.

"Aw Nessie I will never let anyone hurt you."

She clutched my back, embracing my hair and kissing my forehead and I knew she would keep her promise she always has and always will.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Renesmee's POV

Age 7 humans years (looks and acts 17)

I twirled through the mist and the rain which brushed on my skin and clung onto my warmth. Lightning enlightened the sky sending its tearful drops with it and the thunder only made my hearing clearer as the clouds grumbled down at me. My father and mother stood from above taking it all in, each other, their surroundings and even me while I giggled through the puddles of water like a little girl, the little girl I would always be.

I heard my mom's voice stutter out across the sky whispering to my dad, "She's so radiant, she makes it look impossible."

In my mind, I grinned knowing I was nothing in beauty compared to my mom, with her silk skin which dazzled at the tiniest blotches of light and dark wavy locks of hair which only added to her beauty. I know my dad was reading my mind and I caught a glimpse of his chuckle, as he and my mom still overlooked me.

That's when I heard it, the distinct sound behind the rumbling of the sky the sweet scent that overpowered the natural enriching smell of the rain, his beauty over shone the world itself.

"Nessie!" He smiled his crooked smile jogging up to me briskly in the calming rain.

"Jacob," I lightened up at the sound and smell and sight of him, my best friend. He grabbed me, lifting my feet off the ground and quickly spinning me in the air, I looked up taking in the droplets of water that flew one after the other from the sky as though they were waiting their place in line. The rumbling only stopped at this instant while the light flicker of lightning burst across the sky. Pulling me back down, Jacob's face was astonishing like I had never seen him so excited in his life.

"How are you? I feel like it's been forever since we've talked," I smiled, Jake had been on a small trip with the wolves just in Canada for fun. It was only three days, and we did skype but it felt like years since we last saw each other. "How was the trip?"

"It was pretty good, but it would have been perfect with you," Jake stared at me and this moment felt different from all the others that we had shared. His tone was serious and loving and every inch of him made my stomach do back flips over and over.

My face was to the floor as I brushed back some hair feeling myself blush. The tiny flame that lit up inside my cheeks grew to my whole face as Jake clutched my hand in his, and it was as though our hands were puzzle pieces entwined perfectly to each other.

"Esme has made you dinner, love," Edward said from the porch of the house. Jake and I turned to each other, both of us with the same curious look in our eyes I could just feel it.

"Race ya," he whispered and in that exact instant we both started, dashing like the speed of light to the kitchen, but since Jacob wasn't in his wolf form, I beat him by a long shot.

When I arrived through the kitchen door, I yawned as Jacob made his way and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Oh please," he tried to say with a straight face but it was no use, he broke in laughing to the sound of my sarcasm and Esme handed us our plates.

"Thanks, Esme." I twinkled. It was my favorite, a juicy steak with the most amazing handmade spaghetti in the world. I swear Esme was talented in cooking the best I had ever had. Jake and I sat at the dining room table which only served a purpose for when Jake and I ate. The food made my mouth water and I couldn't help but devour it all in under a few minutes. But it wasn't unusual, and Jake scarfed down his food even faster than I had.

Outside, the clear droplets of water were now freezing into little ice crystals beginning to cover the land in a beautiful white blanket. Snow. It was my favorite thing in the whole world. It was the absolute prettiest thing in the whole world too. The way the flakes dance in the wind and land gracefully against the ground makes me envy the way they are so smooth and delicate and beautiful. And because I was half vampire I never got cold, instead I fit in with the gentle breeze which tickled my skin and the beautiful trees that danced through the wind. Standing up, I headed for the door, Jake at my side his warm breath sending chills down my spine. This time it was me who grabbed his hand and off we went, our feet sliding in and out of the traps of the snow, following the paths that the trees left open and the owls howl that echoed throughout the forest. It was like a dream, the most beautiful scenery and most perfect time it made my heart skip a beat.

Up ahead was a clearing where the snow had piled up in the most perfect and organized pile. I ran Jake's hand still in mine and stopped ahead, falling back into the snow like a playful child outside in a blizzard. I began sliding my arms and legs to the side crafting the lushest and beautiful snow angel in the world. Tiredly, I began slowing down my body, until I just stopped and laid there in the brisk silence of the snow. Jacob's heart tapped to my right one, two…one, two... the counting of his heart matched rhythmically with the snowflakes hitting the ground. I rolled over on my stomach, my eyes now on Jacob's and his smile caused his beautiful crooked line that made me feel safe, protected like how he gave me those smiles when I was just born, when I couldn't sleep at night, or even when I was sad when I realized I wasn't normal.

"You're beautiful, and extraordinary, and bubbly, Nessie no ever said you were normal, they always said you were perfect," he has told me throughout my whole lifetime. Then, his perfect grin would light up my life and even when I was small just newborn it made me laugh to see that face.

Jake rolled over on his stomach too now, his nose only an inch away but it wasn't close enough. I had never felt such attraction to anyone but Jacob my entire life and I loved it. My eyes fluttered while the snow hit my eyelashes sending a chill through my body. I looked to Jacob and I let my words glide out with the wind.

"I missed you, Jacob," I smiled, locking eyes with him and he reached for my hands, breathing his fresh air to me.

"Nessie, I could barely make it through that trip, the only thing that kept me going was that I would soon get to see your beautiful face, hear your wonderful laugh, and feel your silky marvelous skin against my skin again. You're all I ever think about dream about care about and I want you to know it. You're the only person who makes my heart beat faster and slower all at the same time and I can't help but say and mean it, I love you forever."

I stuttered the thoughts in my mind jumbled and my heart stopping in my chest. I knew Jacob had imprinted on me but we never had exactly talked about it, but there was something about today that lit a spark that I knew would forever stay in flames, the love that me and Jacob had. He had protected loved me and cared for me ever since I was born, and he has always been my favorite person, the one who I have looked forward to seeing every day, sharing stories and playing with when I was just a small girl. Now it all made sense. I felt like I knew where I belonged in the world, I knew where to go and I knew who I was going to become. The words flew out of my mouth without any thought. It was a reflex. "I love you forever," and it was me who pulled in, embracing my lips to his and we sat there, as he kissed me back making my life complete. It was perfect, the first kiss of many but in the snow I looked up spotting a familiar pair of red dots that appeared to blink in the wind.

AUTHORS NOTE

OH SNAP I'm leaving you hanging…..what is that in the snow?Ahhhhhhhhhh thanks so much for everyone who has continued reading my story and I will post after I get at least three comments:D I love you guys and hope you keep reading. And If you spread the word about my writing I will dedicate one or many chapters to you:D thanks guys:D

embed/86bCByFNqE4"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rensemee's POV

Age 7 (looks and acts 17 years old)

When the red dots caught me eyes, I pulled back from Jake scared, aware and now on my toes. I saw Jake's mouth moving, but I didn't hear words after them. Like, it was a silent movie, Jacob's lips were moving, gripping my arms but all that I heard were the crunches of snow against feet. I was now frantically being shaken by him, but it didn't matter, whatever it was caught my attention, made sure it had my attention. Now I tried to hear, but I couldn't I just heard the familiar crunches which rang in my head echoing throughout my body. My vision was now messed up because of the shaking but I tried to ignore it, seeming impossible now.

I tried helplessly to move my mouth, get the words flowing and push them out, but they wouldn't; they couldn't. The sound of the crunching was getting louder and louder along with Jake, who was now in my face. It drove me made, the stomps, the endless ticking and I felt my mind begin to crumble. I literally saw my vision go blind, a black curtain absorbing the light and I moved my hand hopelessly clutching Jake's arm. I felt a breeze of wind blow down my mind, now empty unaware of whom I was or what was happening as the darkness overtook me.

The worst of it came at once. A horrible gust shot through my mind that sounded like a shriek, a threatening horrible scream all combined with my mother and father's voice, Rose and Emmett's voice, Alice and Jasper's voice, sweet Esme and Carlisle's voice and finally Jacob's scream. I didn't know what force this was but I couldn't stop it from spreading. I felt my mouth open with an electrifying screech that made me tremble over in pain. My knees locked and I felt the presence of many overtop me. That's when I stopped just in time for me to black out into the complete mist of darkness.

Jake's POV

Nessie froze, her weight shifting to her back as she stumbled into the tree behind her. "Nessie?" I screamed my heart stopping right as hers did. Frantically, I turned around, searching for the cause of Nessie's pain. Nothing. Nothing at all shone through the walls of trees which stacked on the snow, Nessie's favorite. Her beautiful eyes turned a black, and her rosy cheeks bled with white. "NESSIE!CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHAT IS IT? NESSIE?" I roared, my voice trying to remain calm, but I felt myself fall into her pain, I had no idea what it was or who it was, but it made me hurt worse, seeing her drop like that I was frozen scared as hell.

Then it all happened at once, the appalling scream which broke my ear drums.

Her delicate body became stiff and her knees buckled, the crack of them scolded my ears making life unbearable with that horrifying noise. She fell to the ground, right on top of the snow angel that made her life full and happy, that made her completely and utterly bubbly. "Nessie!"

The screeching howled on and by now I felt helpless trying to do everything that I could to make her better, I didn't know what was controlling her, what sick _thing _was possessing her mind. I crumbled, just as Edward and Bella threw me back, gathering around her body, with the undying alarm. Carlisle and Esme were here along with the other four, but I got back up, trying to reach my Nessie, but they pushed me back telling me it would only hurt her more, but whatever it was wasn't me. It was something that wanted her, wanted her to feel pain, and the thought of that made me physically ill.

I retched up the dinner, lost in thought of me making whatever or whoever hurt my Nessie suffer. Dizzy and scared, I made my way to the crowd, Bella looking up, her voice reaching mine. "What the hell is happening Jacob? What is it?" She screeched, her voice making me weak. Instead, I pushed her with all my might, sending Bella across the meadow as she was slammed into an oak tree which spilt in half as she barricaded back at me. "JACOB!" Her face was light up in rage and her eyes burned with fire but I didn't care, I only cared about reaching Nessie. Edward and the rest of the blood suckers sat overtop my baby and I threw Blondie into the air, reaching over Nessie who had finally finished her screaming, but still lay helplessly in the snow as her body sat and twitched in uncomforatable ways.

"She's having a seizure," Carlisle screamed, as he told Alice and Jasper to get whatever he needed to save her.

I sat at her side, holding her hand which twitched like crazy bringing it to my face. Tears rolled down my cheek and off my chin landing blissfully in the snow by her side. Rosalie and Bella, angry sat by Renesmee's other hand kissing her as Bella wailed at Edward and Carlisle and even me, but I ignored her call.

Carlisle's face, as pale as it was, turned the lightest shade of white I had ever seen. "Get her home, NOW!" In one swift move, Edward brought Nessie up to a cradle, clutching her to his arms as he shot across the empty meadow. As hard as it was in my human form, I kept by her side, never letting go of her hand. Not once.

The snow was falling in sheets now, but I kept up with the bloodsucker, being careful to not lose her hand. I saw the faint building up ahead and instantly we were upstairs in her room, her body now lay limp less, Carlisle hollering commands at everyone, everyone but me, as I lay at her bedside clutching onto the hope that she would be okay, that she would have no memories from this, at least not the bad ones and that her pain was gone.

Carlisle began strapping a machine to her body and meshing something into her head, which made the scream sound a thousand times better than the crack and break of Nessie, the girl I loved, and I would do anything, go to hell and back to make this pain go away. But for now all I could do is work as hard as I could to get to her.

Through tears I managed to sing the first part to Nessie's lullaby, her favorite song. And I felt her hand shiver for the slight millisecond. In hope, I kept singing knowing somewhere in her thoughts, I could reach here, that I would work as hard as I could to make it all better.

Bella rushing from one room to another grabbed utensils and foreign objects which uses I knew nothing of. I could tell she was in pain, I had never seen her face like that before, the slight twist of her eyebrows and her teeth biting into her bottom lips in horror. For a second we caught eyes and for a second it was me that assured her that everything would work out.

Then Edward, who sat at Carlisle's sides, his face in high concentration as he worked on his daughter, the girl who he went through to protect her from every harm, I even felt bad for him. I saw him searching crazily through Nessie's thoughts but like Bella, he was unable to read her which made my hope crash a little further down.

And as they crazily worked on Nessie, I worked on her hopes, thought about the kiss and what we had shared. Thought about the first memory I had ever had of her, the time when I imprinted on her, the first time she whispered my name. Catching snowflakes and playing tag in the rain. The relief I felt when I first saw her earlier this afternoon, and I searched for that relief to come and I wished for it as hard as I could.

One Day

Two Days

Three Days

Four Days

Five Days

Six Days

And life went on everywhere with everyone but me.


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee's POV

Fully grown 17 years old looks and acts actually 7 in human years

I pushed my eyes to open and instantly pain struck the inside of my head. My vision was completely blurry with black speckles covering the walls of sight as they slowly dissolved to what I could always see. I struggled to move my fingers as something was overtop both of my hands the warmth sending comfort to my body. I could barely recall what had happened before but I knew something took over me, processed my thoughts and mind using all my memories against me.

That's when he came into my vision. Jacob. His tan skin and silky black hair was muffled and when he breathed it was like he was choking on his own air. He lay at the edge of my bed sulking on his knees and I suddenly filled with relief. "Jacob," I whispered and immediately his head shot up.

His eyes were overtopping bags which represented tiredness and anger, depression and grieve. Blotches overlapped his face and it looked like he had a shiner just across his left eye. But none of it matter as his face grew in relief and happiness as he moved to a sitting position just at my side. "Nessie," he gagged on his breath holding back his tears while he ran his hand across my cheek. I wanted to keep it there, to hold his hand to my face but it was hard enough trying to keep myself up, to even whisper the word which meant so much to me.

Bella and Edward rushed through the door, pushing Jacob aside as my mom took me in her arms. "Oh, Nessie," she cried, my father resting a hand on her shoulder as she howled into my shoulder. "Honey are you okay? What is it you remember?" She turned in her seat as though she had just noticed Jacob's presence.

"She can't speak, love, just give her some time," my dad said to my mother, reassuring her that I was going to be okay.

Carlisle and Esme drifted into the room, some sort of object in Carlisle's right hand. In a second, Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme spoke in silence and their eyes drifted to mine, but when Esme snuck me a look, her eyes gave me a hug, smiling on me telling me that it would all be okay. I wanted to speak to Jacob who was still kneeling by my side, but I couldn't. I forced one of my hands up to Jacob's cheek, sending my thoughts through his mind, his face growing stern then settled back to ease once I took it away. How long was I out? I asked through my thoughts

"Six days," his voice was steady, but with some sort of uneasiness to it, a harah worry that sent chills throughout me.

Just then, Edward turned to me, grasping my hand and gently planting a kiss on it. "Now, Nessie, Carlisle has got to inject this fluid in your arm. I am so sorry, love but the pain will be extravagant. There's no other way to get whatever waste in your venom out and it does not mix with morphine or any pain killers. You'll go into a sleep and when you wake up it will all be better, you mother and I and Jake will be here when you awake."

My hand tightened on Jake's or was it his on mine? At this point I wasn't sure as he shot up, gripping my dad by his neck to the wall. "What are youputting into Nessie?" Jake growled, as my mom tried loosening Jacob's grip from my father. I knew it didn't hurt my dad, or if it did it was only a slight pain, but I knew it hurt me.

"Jacob," I pushed out my words stuttering like crazy, "I wa…wa…will ba…ba…b..be okay."

Jake heard the pain in my voice, and threw Edward to the wall, rushing to my side. My dad rubbed the back of his neck reading Jake's mind, and in my case facial expression, he was hoping that the fluid would fix everything, get me out of my pain. And in reply, my dad shook his head in agreement and I knew neither him nor my mom wanted me to suffer from the pain that would come.

"Shall we begin, Nessie?" Carlisle asked his voice still and steady. I shook my head up once in agreement and he began strapping on gloves and filling the fluids with the correct amount of fluid. Desperately, Jake turned to me, grasping my hands and staring deep into my face.

"Nessie, you're going to be alright. I have stayed by your side for the past six days and I promise to stay by your side until you wake up again, the next time when I get to see your beautiful eyes." He winked at me sincerely, causing a smile to grow across my face. "You need anything and I will be right here Nessie, I love you." He ran his lips on the top of my head and sat back down, but I gestured for him to lie down next to me. So of course he stepped over me, and I rested my head down on his shoulder. My hand linked in his waiting for the injection to run its course.

Jacob began singing the faint sound of my lullaby and I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, and it all went silent except for the sound of Jacob's humming. I squeezed his hand one last time, feeling the foreign object slide into my arm, gushing its contains into my arm. A cool chill overtook my body, as though it was about freeze. Spreading from my arm to my legs and head to my small toe and thumbs I felt the lush feeling of snow as though it lived inside of me.

A horrible rush of flames overthrew the ice and glazed deep inside of me as it started burning my flesh. I felt myself begin to shake in huge amounts trying to brush off the flames but it only got worse. It was like chicken pox all across your body you MUST scratch and when you do it only makes it worse.

But the flame was like no other feeling in the word. Painful and depressing scary and harsh like a wildfire inside me. The feeling of a chainsaw in my blood cut through my veins and the blood caught fire, gushing out in huge amounts only to be lost. I couldn't think of anything other than the pain which began to spread to my stomach as a knife cut both in and out of my liver and kidney all at once. Puke ran up my throat and I felt like it would never stop, I would never be able to breathe as it was the only thing which roared inside.

It felt like something was possessing me and I would rather get stabbed a million times than feel this.

Jacob's POV

I lay by her nestled on her quaint little bed as the shot pushed through her bare flesh sending a pain across me too. Edward and Bella stood to her side, running their hands over her forehead and smiling down at her sweet innocent self.

Edward looked down at me his voice forming a sincere cause, "Jacob, I never actually thanked you," he began, "Things could have gotten worse," he shifted slightly on his feet and peered right into my eyes, "And I'm glad she has you,"

The thoughts inside my heard whirled around still processing what Edward, Edward Cullen of all people said to me. "Well I'm glad I have her," I gazed deep down onto her pale skin, running my hand over her silk covered cheek.

And that's when it began. Her body tensed, froze for almost a second before it began shaking like someone was forcing her to shake. Her face remained the still calm innocent face that it always had but it wouldn't stop. Edward and Bella clenched their jaws, holding onto one another, not able to look away and I knew how they felt. As much as it hurt, as much as you wanted it to stop, and as much as you wanted to you couldn't look away in fear that something may cause her pain in even the second your glance leaves her.

Holding her hand harder, it started frequently shaking my hand the current was so strong. And it sent me pain to feel her body move in such ways. Her face still the same, her legs twisted around kicking Edward and Bella and even me but I couldn't feel anything but her pain. Her mouth opened and the ear piercing screech of an alarm ran through the building, Edward's eyes growing dark in pain and Bella's legs locking beneath her. I clenched her hand tighter and tighter with each second, reminding myself that it would only get worse before it got better, and no matter what pain she was going through it would end…eventually.

Now Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and, Emmett all hung by her bed just staring at her in pain. Their faces full of sickness and horror they held onto her bed and one another in hope that it would stop. It was me who began singing, singing Nessie's wonderful lullaby as the screaming continued on, taking me to hell with it. I couldn't stop, I had to make her continue feel better.

Nessie was like a bird without its wing. The one you find in the forest while playing outside when you're a child still learning about the world. It's alive but horribly in pain. You take it in, claiming it for you until the bird can spread its wings. The bird always turned out okay…she would turn out okay. They always did. I assured myself holding her closer to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dedicated to CullenBoy123

thanks for following my story it means the world:D

(if you want to have a chapter or a few;) dedicated to you comment, favorite or follow:) thanks guys)

Renesmee's POV

I felt the blackness and flames continue throughout my body, but I had become used to the rushing feeling which seemed like it would never extinguish. I was then able to think, as eventually the sensation burnt out from my head and thoughts of Jacob and my mother and father appeared while eventually I felt the fire clear out. Miraculously, it was just at my toes, my whole body numb but no more pain when it drifted away. For a while, I just lay there, shut out to the outside world trying to fall asleep but I felt like I couldn't as I couldn't wait until the moment came when I would once again awaken.

After laying here for what felt like an eternity, I felt something weird coursing through my body. A strange feeling like something was stinging my throat as it glided its way up, and that's when I knew what it was. Not even feeling the pain of jumping up and swiftly making my way to the bathroom I vomited all the bad stuff up. I didn't know what it was, and I wasn't sure I wanted to as it felt like someone had pierced a thousand knives in my throat at once while sending gasoline up with it. Jacob pulled my hair aside and I felt his presence near my back along with my dad, who ran his fingers down my back and my mom who sat by my side, watching the stuff come up, how could see stay? I wondered, but was quickly caught off guard from the pain.

Once it was over, I pulled back keeping myself planted at the toilet in case something was just waiting to make the pain worse. My hand reached up for my throat, which felt shredded and crushed realizing it was still in one piece as my fingers traced its outline. "How do you feel, Nessie?" Jacob's warm voice sounded stronger and clearer as I took him into my grasp, not holding back as I clung onto himas hard as I could.

"Jake," I breathed sigh of relief, "I feel alright," I remembered my throat, but I didn't want him to know I was in such pain. His hand reached for my neck, rubbing it slightly too, as his face seemed a little steadier but you could see he was a little saddened by my pain.

"I'm alright." I assured him.

All of a sudden, my dad's arms swooped down and threw me into his catch. "How are you, love?" His voice was tender and pure like a thousand angels signing. I held my hand to his face sending my thoughts to his, the coursing fire in my bones to the stabbing of knives in my throat I saw his eyes open in panic and he held me tighter, "I'm am so sorry, love."

Bella reached for my face, making her fingers create a pattern drawn on my cheeks. It tickled me but it made me feel the most at home. My mother was my home, my most favorite person and people say I am exactly like her, although I could never be as perfect as she is. "How's my Nessie?" She whispered and I giggled as she stroked my face once more taking me into her delicate arms.

We left the bathroom and headed downstairs where everyone took a sigh of relief as Rosalie smuggled me with kisses and Alice grasped me in her arms tighter than ever. Uncle Emmett and Jasper held a set for me right between them and I took it, smiling as they held out a coke for me.

"Nessie, honey how are you?" Esme coursed me into her arms, and I never wanted to let go, as she reminded me of safety and assured me it would be okay.

"Nessie, you deserve all the resting time in the world, you are free to do whatever you want tonight," Carlisle smiled at me.

"Can we get some movies, and have a marathon here?" I wished.

"Well, sweetie is it alright if Jake looks after you. You guys can watch whatever you want, we were thinking of hunting tonight since we haven't gone in a while," Edward spoke to me, and of course I agreed, everyone couldn't just not eat.

"So we have got horror movies, action, romance or comedy, what are you in the mood for, Nessie?" Jacob asked. I studied his face under the crimson light which shone lightly throughout the room. The family had left just a few minutes ago, but of course not without tucking me into bed, while Jacob and I searched through the movies.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked trying to be like my dad. I wanted to try and learn a way of looking into Jacob's mind but at this point I was ready to give up.

"How about some Jaws? I mean really what's a good movie night without the greatest shark movie of all time?" So he plugged it in and came and lay next to me as the titles began.

I felt his hand brush underneath the covers and his fingers entwined in mine, as I rolled back against my pillow. I couldn't resist, as my voice spoke slowly, "What day is it?"

"Friday,"

"When did all this start?"

"Last Wednesday," Jake replied. "We were in the meadow, and I had just-"

"Kissed me," I giggled under my breath. "I remember some of it," I said, angry that I couldn't remember anything else.

I rolled over on my side, looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry, Jacob,"

His face looked confused and he faced me now too. "I'm sorry I put you through all that pain."

"Hey, Nessie, don't give me that. I was alright it was you that everyone including yourself should be concerned about. I have you now, right here in my arms with your beautiful smile and perfect laugh, you're better and that's all that matters," His voice was truly sincere and he held my chin with his fingers as he brushed my lips with a sweet kiss.

A/N

Hey guys sorry I couldn't write yesterday PILES OF HOMEWORK AND STUDYING HAHA…and this chapter idk isn't the best, or the longest and I will try and post as much as I can over break for you guys as I will be really busy but I guarantee this will get better! So post comments reviews and tell everyone about thisJ thanks guys


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, sorry I have not posted anything lately I feel horrible to you guys and I will start writing in a while. I was gone for Christmas Vacation and the place I went, there was no wifi I know it's a lame excuse but I will be up and posting in a few days. I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Years.:) Thanks sooooooooooooooo much fo being patient and sticking with me and to my nine followers of the story thankyou so much for everything:) I hope to make it to double digits with fans and I hope you guys enjoy my stories.

Also, I got into One Direction and I started writing a Louis and Eleanor fan fic so please check it out. Also if you want to find me on Wattpadd look for the username HollyTomlinson13

Thanks forever guys and I can't wait to continue my sotires and share them with you.

P.S. comments, questions and followings are sooooo highly appreciated.:)

YOLO:)

Holly:)


	8. Chapter 8

Renesmee's POV

It had been a few days since the incident and I was more than ready to go on with my life. For the last few days, Jake stayed by my side, making sure that I was able to get back to the way I was before it had all happened. He always had his arms wrapped around my sides, or hand in my hand which made me feel like I was on cloud nine.

Now, I sat on the couch staring out the empty windows showing their lush trees and beautiful grasses grazed off with droplets of rain. The droplets of water made the ground appear like a land of mirrors, reflecting off of every other living thing. That's when I heard his movement down the stairs; Jake was dressed in his shorts and a normal t-shirt, he told me he was going to lift weights with his friends at the gym. He swooped down to my side, taking my hands and looking deep into my eyes. "I love you, Nessie,"

I smiled, my face lighting up and I felt my cheeks rush with blush. "I love you too," I looked off to the side, my face seeking past Jake. "Jake, do you think I could go with you?" I stroked my hand down his face, holding it in place and he laughed.

"You know what, Nessie, I think it would be better if you came," he grinned pulling my up into his arms and leaned in to kiss me.

I ran upstairs and slipped on a bright blue tank top and running shorts. I pulled my long wavy hair back into a low ponytail and sped back downstairs smiling down at Jacob while we headed down the stairs.

And then I heard it, the voice that argued over it all," Where are you off to, Nessie?" I turned around smiling up at my mom and dad.

"Oh, just with Jacob to the gym," I whispered, but obviously they could have heard it from a mile away.

"Don't worry, Bella, she'll be alright, I promise," Jake replied. Jake instantly pulled open his car door, and shoved me inside as he jumped up over the front piece to reach his door. My mother was screaming, but he threw in the keys and pressed the gas just in time. We were going at least 120 miles per hour trying to get away from the house as fast as possible. I couldn't help but roll over in my seat laughing because we were long gone and Jake still kept looking back to make sure my parents weren't on our tail. "Okay, for all purposes I must go over this with you," Jake began, his voice sounding annoyed and humorous at the same time," Your name is Renesmee Hale. You were adopted by the Cullens just a month ago and go to school with me. You're seventeen years old and my best friend." At the last part, Jake turned over to me smiling while he reached over to grab my hand. "Just in case anyone asks."

I giggled, looking back outside while my favorite song played over the radio. I began singing to the melody of the song drifting back into my thoughts. The song was Treacherous by Taylor Swift. Jake cranked the music in the car making me enjoy it more while we drove into the parking lot. When we made it inside from the rain, we walked upstairs to the section with the weights.

Jake was greeted by men I had never seen before in my life who slammed his chest and shook his hands as I stood back. He nodded me over, introducing me to the boys none of which I remembered their names. They were all over six feet, and about the age of early to mid-twenties. Two of them had dirty blond hair shrugged up in the front and the other two had dark brown and black hair. And man, were they fit! Their muscles were about the size of my head. I sighed as Jake walked over to the weights, easily picking up two seventies and heading over to the bench. I sat to the side while I watched him and his friends urge each other on their loud howls echoing throughout the whole building. But here, I could tell that this was somewhat like his family and home and he got enjoyment from this place, which really made me feel happier than ever inside.

I decided; while Jake was there with his friends, I would try something out myself. I walked over to the ten ponds, thinking it was all I could take, but it felt like air. I made my way down the mirrors, picking up twenties and thirties, sixty and seventies until I f=reached the highest amount, the two hundreds. I shrugged it up, curling in my biceps and still, it felt like nothing. I went to go lay down on the bench and pulled them up from my pressed body then back down. Little did I notice the men around me. Their jaws were dropped to the floor while I awkwardly pushed the bars to and from my body, feeling like air. Jake was even there, his smile bigger than ever and I grinned just as the men began to lose their breath.

I was stronger than I looked. ;)


End file.
